<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蝙超520贺文：震惊，男友居然在我办公室和别人做这种事！ by Kikyo_Guan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079322">蝙超520贺文：震惊，男友居然在我办公室和别人做这种事！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo_Guan/pseuds/Kikyo_Guan'>Kikyo_Guan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo_Guan/pseuds/Kikyo_Guan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>这个是第一部分，肉还在酝酿中</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蝙超520贺文：震惊，男友居然在我办公室和别人做这种事！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这个是第一部分，肉还在酝酿中</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>背景设定：克拉克和布鲁斯在狗血的五十度灰相遇之后，开始了地下恋情，目前正处于纯纯地恋爱小美好阶段。</p><p>今天是2019年5月20日，已经快晚上9点了，克拉克还在电脑桌前与键盘用眼神做生死搏斗，看谁能先认输，觉得自己长大了，可以自己码字了。如果拿掉眼镜的话，在克拉克这种注视下，即使没有刻意使用热视线，键盘恐怕也会命不久矣。</p><p>“哎！~”克拉克发出了一声长长的叹息，想想自己的工资，再想想如果稿件被鸽佩里的脸色，就放弃了这种幼稚的举动，开始用超级速度作弊，将早已成竹在胸的文稿输入到电脑里。整个过程一蹴而就，用了不到一分钟，洋洋洒洒的千字新闻就新鲜出炉了，这还是克拉克在衡量了一下键盘质量与自己稿费的比率，放了一点水之后的结果。</p><p>火速交稿之后，克拉克又缩在椅子上，周围幽幽地散发出一丝若有若无的来看我，来安慰我的气息。</p><p>这几天他的状态一直不在线上，虽然以前他也看起来像做事笨手笨脚的小镇男孩，但是其实一直是一个交稿及时的记者。今天居然接二连三犯了好几个连实习生都不会犯的低级错误，被佩里叫去办公室骂了个狗血淋头。早上露易丝时不时瞟过来的意味深长的眼神，让克拉克已经有些坐立不安了，下午甚至连吉米这种神经超级粗，反射弧超级长的人都来旁敲侧击他是不是被人甩了。</p><p>克拉克也觉得自己最近是不是天天都在过愚人节，之前恨不得天天黏在一起的男友，现在就跟蝙蝠侠一样神出鬼没不见踪影。结合起男友之前的种种光荣历史，克拉克不禁想抬头看看，自己是否头上顶了青青草原。</p><p>只心动，不行动，不是超人克拉克的作风，他走入电梯，扯开西装，露出胸口的S，直冲云霄。白日里耀眼到灼人的红披风也显得格外急切，迫不及待地就与黑夜吻合，消失在天幕之中了。</p><p>哥谭，韦恩大厦，董事长办公室。</p><p>平时整日游手好闲的花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩正在无所事事，已经百无聊赖地批阅了好几个小时之前累积下来的文件，现在完全不想看任何一个单词，恨不得把所有文件都一把全火烧光！</p><p>布鲁斯懒洋洋地把两条大长腿搁到了桌子上，身体摊进了椅子里，闭目养神，假装自己是在夏威夷度假晒太阳，而不是被锁在自己的城市，自己的公司，自己的办公室里。他心里不断地咒骂那只该死的控制欲强到变态的，黑漆漆阴森森的大蝙蝠！都是他把自己关在这个叫天天不应，叫地地不灵，只能进不能出的顶层，批着永远看不完的文件！</p><p>想到这些，布鲁斯心中的委屈就如滔滔江水连绵不绝，觉得自己特别像童话里的长发公主，被邪恶的蝙蝠囚禁在高塔上，等待着某个王子从天而降，解救他于水深火热之中。</p><p>这时候，美妙绝伦地电话铃响了：“韦恩先生，楼下有一位自称是克拉克·肯特的先生没有预约，坚持要见您。”哥谭宝贝儿接起电话的瞬间就跳了起来，眉眼高挑，按捺不住声音里的喜悦“快让他上来！”。</p><p>已经在韦恩大厦顶层窗外飘了很久的，确定自己身上还是只有三原色的超人克拉克，才乘上电梯，缓缓上行。迎接他的，就是男友火辣热情的湿吻。布鲁斯急不可耐地，一边将克拉克又推回电梯中，一边将双唇凑上去，舌头自然而然地就探进了对方的齿间，唇齿不断纠缠，发出啧啧的水声。小记者完全无法招架这种热情，脸一下子就红透了，忙着想把布鲁斯推开，不小心没收住力量，布鲁斯被这股惯性推得连退几步，退出了电梯，克拉克赶忙追了出去。</p><p>“抱，抱歉，我不是有意的。”克拉克有点紧张，不由得弓了弓背，忙着道歉。“没想到我的小记者力气这么大，看来写作很能锻炼肌肉啊！”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，语气带着几分调笑，顺着话语就摸上了小记者的小臂，暧昧地捏了两下。可怜的克拉克这次连脖子根都透出淡淡的粉色的，脸色更是红的滴血，可以和自己的披风挣一挣高低了。</p><p>电梯“轰”地一声，飞速下行，打破了两人之间粉红的泡泡，把小记者从崩溃地边缘解救出来。布鲁斯一瞬间就变得愁眉苦脸，好看的眉毛皱在一起，伸手拉过克拉克的领带，挑衅地盯着小记者，带着点恶狠狠得语气道，“你说，你把我好不容易才有的离开的机会弄丢了，要怎么补偿我呢？嗯？~”</p><p>克拉克已经被布鲁斯的一通骚操作整懵了，完全不知道该如何应对，什么离开的机会，什么留在齿间的余味，什么萦绕于鼻息的馥郁，什么残存于皮肤的触感，他已经什么也不知道了，他的超级大脑仿佛进入了待机状态，失去了运转的功能，只能盲目地随着布鲁斯的言语附和着，“嗯？布鲁斯你说了什么？”</p><p>布鲁斯用实际行动解释了自己的想法，把小记者通过领带拽到跟前，再次吻了上去。这次的吻像暴风雨般的让人措手不及，激烈地让克拉克原本已有几分清明的大脑再次进入死机状态。布鲁斯熟练地用舌头撬开克拉克齿，勾得克拉克与之一起缠绵共舞，摩挲缱绻。这种四唇交叠，令人觉得他们天生就该长到一起，就该如此相依，紧紧不舍。克拉克顺从自己的心意，闭上了眼睛，只留有本能，想要抱紧眼前的他，紧些，再紧些，最好永不分离。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>